


My Life on the Matchmaker List

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Actor RPF, Comedy RPF - Fandom, Music RPF, Real News RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bad Flirting, Crack, M/M, Matchmaking, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic: Celebrity RPF, Anderson Cooper/Nick Jonas, Kathy Griffin's point of view </p>
<p>Inspired by the New Year's Eve broadcast in which Kathy Griffin suggested that Anderson Cooper has a crush on Nick Jonas, and Anderson Cooper's subsequent giggling</p>
<p>(AU where both are single)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Life on the Matchmaker List

Kathy smirked a little as she watched Anderson try to play it cool with Nick. Anderson talked with plenty of important leaders and all that crap, but now, with buff little Nick Jonas, Anderson fricking Cooper was like a nervous teenager asking someone to prom.

It was spectacular.

She had given him advice of course. "Trust me, Coop," she had said, "Just pretend like you think he's smart and talented. Pretty boys love it when people of substance make them believe they have substance too."

"He _is_ smart and talented and a person of substance," Anderson had insisted.

"Sure, sweetie, tell yourself that if it helps you get some much needed ass."

"You're... ridiculous," Anderson said, joyful little crinkling in his eyes belying his outrage.

"You are super grateful you have me to pull that giant stick out of your ass and make you act like a human. Admit it."

"Whatever. Just... come on, I don't have a chance. With Nick Jonas?"

She poked his arm.

"Ow!"

"Do you not know how hot you are, Anderson Cooper? If you don't get some sack right fucking now, I'm going to go online and find porny fantasies that people have of you and read them next time I'm on the air live with you!"

"That's not funny."

She frowned, all mock seriousness. "I'm. Not. Bluffing." She crossed her arms.

He rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Fine," and went over to talk to Nick.

Kathy watched Anderson as he gestured. Kathy sighed. She recognized when he was talking about some nerd stuff that no one wanted to hear. He probably wasn't following any of Kathy's excellent advice.

Honestly, she would have gone right over there to save Anderson from humiliating himself. Except, of course, for the fact that earlier Nick had basically asked her for advice on how to get into Anderson's pants. Her advice to Nick: "Make Coop think his nerdy awkward seduction of you actually works. Stroke that ego a little, you know?"

She watched as Nick leaned in, nodding at whatever Anderson was spouting. Nick was smiling, a perfect blend of cocky and shy, like he was hesitating to be drawn in by Anderson but couldn't help it.

Well, at least one of the two knew how to follow simple instructions. Looks like the Jonas boy was going to be the brains of the couple.

Kathy smiled. She had known it was a good idea to announce on air to millions that Anderson had a crush on Nick Jonas. Only good things could come from it.


End file.
